Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a memory control device and a memory control method.
Description of Related Art
Due to the manufacturing process of NAND flash memory, internal data stored in the memory may be failure if the memory is not powered for a long time. However, in a situation where the power is off, a controller for controlling the memory cannot record timing information due to lack of a reference clock, and thus a deactivation interval of the memory cannot be obtained. If an additional real time clock (RTC) circuit is integrated or an external clock circuit is employed, cost would be increased and additional standby power would be needed.